


New Boy

by bubble_popplp



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Best Friends, Drunken Confessions, Family Issues, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious, Oneshot, Pining, YooSu - Freeform, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_popplp/pseuds/bubble_popplp
Summary: Yunho's shifts to Daejeon. He does not want to make new friends. Jaejoong is persistent.Pining Yunho and Oblivious Jaejoong.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 8





	New Boy

"Yunho there is a new girl in our class."

"Uh uh," he replied absentmindedly.

"Her name is Minah and she is pretty. Like really pretty. Everyone was talking about how pretty she is. On top of that, she is also very intelligent. You would like her!"

"Sure," he says as he brushes Jaejoong's hair from his eye who is oblivious to it as he continues blabbering about the new girl.

"No, you just don't understand how pretty she is. Wait till you see her you will be gobsmacked. Don't blame me later that I didn't warn you."

Yunho meets her in the chemistry class. She is sitting on the first bench. The people in the class have apparently found her just as beautiful as Jaejoong said and they are not shy talking about it loudly. The girl looks around offering a shy smile.

Yunho knows that she is beautiful but he finds someone else more beautiful. He knows that he is being biased but he feels that Jaejoong is lovelier when he beams at him and talks to him animatedly with his eyes twinkling. 

But he does not only like Jaejoong because he is beautiful. Yunho also likes Jaejoong because of how intelligent he is, how optimistic he is when things are going down, and just how persistent he is. After all Jaejoong's persistence made them the friends they are today.

Yunho met Jaejoong when they were in 3rd grade. He was the new kid and was made to sit with Jaejoong who was then the class monitor. 

Yunho and his mother had just moved from Seoul after his dad left for the US. His mother had told him that they to going to Daejeon to stay with his grandmother on his maternal side for the summer holidays and that when his father would come back from the US, he would take them along as well. 8-year-old Yunho had quickly believed the promise.

His mother had a hard time keeping up with the lie so she let him on the secret a few days later. Yunho felt betrayed and refused to talk to her for days. 

He remembers how he barely interacted in the class, didn't talk much at home, and even avoided his grandmother. He wanted people to know how displeased he was living here.

After all, Yunho hadn't known that he was staying here forever. He was just here for a vacation and all he wanted was to go back. He did not even want to go to the US; he just wanted to stay in Seoul. He missed his dad.

Jaejoong had tried really hard to talk to him. He would ask him all sorts of questions but Yunho briefly answered them. Hearing questions about his life in Seoul made him sad. Jaejoong tried to invite him to lunch with his friends but Yunho just ignored him and decided to sit in the class. 

The teachers thought he was being bullied but he cleared their misunderstanding. Then they decided that he probably had a hard time fitting in and took him to the teachers' lounge for lunch. No one seemed to understand that Yunho didn't have trouble fitting in; he just didn't want to fit in.

So Yunho decided to be more aggressive about him not liking it here. He became stubborn. He would not listen to his teachers, his grandmother, or even his mom. He didn't do his homework and became the worst child his mother could possibly imagine.

Mrs. Jung when got a call from the teachers complaining about Yunho was shocked at how her once a lovely child who was adored by everyone had changed drastically. She tried beating him, scolding him but nothing seemed to work.

All the children slowly started avoiding him. They would move away whenever he came and avoided talking to him. They were warned by their parents to not talk with the new bad kid who no one wanted to understand.

All but one, Jaejoong. Jaejoong would share his book with him in class when Yunho purposefully removed it from his already packed bag in the morning. He tried shoving it back to Jaejoong's side but after some time it was again moved back in the middle, inching very slowly. He too reluctantly accepted it as he was curious to read more about the topic they were studying.

Yunho really enjoyed studying and paying attention in class but he had started on the wrong foot and he just couldn't be a good student now. And after all, he creating problems in the class meant his mom would see how he hated it here and Yunho thought that she should definitely see this. He had started resenting his mom for taking him away from his dad. 

By 5th grade, he was used to sitting for detention after class. His mother had also gotten used to the countless calls she received from the school office. She was tired of his shenanigans. They just didn't seem to have the bond that they had earlier. 

Mrs. Jung was a housewife before coming to Daejeon. She used to wait for Yunho at the bus stop after school ended. They would go home, eat something that Yunho craved or asked for, watch cartoons, and then she would help him study. Later in the evening, she would take Yunho to the park where he played with his friends. Then at 8, they would go back home. Yunho would then play with his dad while his mother made them dinner.

It was just hard for Yunho to leave behind those memories. He considered his mom at fault for spoiling his good life. His dad wasn't coming back and neither was his mom taking any initiative to get back in contact with him. 

Yunho's mom was working at an office now and would come home late tired. She would eat and then go to sleep quickly. In the morning, she used to leave before Yunho woke up for school. His grandmother used to go to the village community center and spent her day there.

Yunho was stuck in the house after school. He would have gone somewhere but he just hated the place and didn't want to roam anywhere. He would heat food or make himself some ramen and spend time surfing the web. He tried finding his dad online quite a few times but was unsuccessful. Yunho always held hope that his father would come back for him one day and take him back.

The only saving grace for Yunho was that he had not let his grades fall a lot. He scored B's which his mom didn't mind as she just had left any and every expectation from him. He tried to show as if he didn't pay attention in class usually by laying his head on the desk or just staring out of the window. Jaejoong would try to give him his notes because he felt Yunho wasn't paying attention. Yunho just scoffed at him and went back to looking out of the window.

He wished that Jaejoong would also stop trying to help him. He found the other dumb and pitiful. The other children continued avoiding him, why couldn't Jaejoong do the same? They sometimes laughed behind his back and talked about how their parents thought about how spoilt of a child he was. Yunho didn't pay any heed to it. Their talks didn't bother him at all. He had a mission to accomplish.

Jaejoong tried to move his attention away from the chat by blabbering about random things but Yunho didn't even pay attention to that. Jaejoong just seemed to want to bring Yunho out of the character that Yunho was set on portraying for the last two years and Yunho had firmly decided that he wouldn't leave it until his dad came back to take him. Then he would change back to the lovely Yunho he once was. Till then he was fine this way.

But day by day he was starting to feel less hopeful and more pessimistic. What if his father didn't want him anymore? He quickly brushed away his thoughts as he remembered how much his dad loved him. There is no way he did not want Yunho anymore. It must have been his mom's fault. She must be keeping him away from his dad. He refused to believe that his dad didn't try to contact him even once after they moved here. There must have been something that his mom was hiding. And he was going to uncover that and go back to his dad.

Yunho felt sad when he saw everyone's parents attending PTMs or even picking up their kids from school. Yunho's mom was too busy to pick him up or even come to his meetings now. His grandmother attended it on her behalf. The poor women tried to pay utmost attention to the feedback that the teachers gave and in turn relayed it to his mother diligently. But all the time getting the same feedback was tiring. The teachers were also tired of giving the same feedback. Yunho or his family wouldn't talk about their problem or what was affecting Yunho specifically.

When the teachers called Yunho's mom she would reply hurriedly and promise that she would discipline Yunho better. But Yunho used to return to school the next day without any changes. Even if Mrs. Jung gave him any lecture he did not pay any heed to her.

For the holidays as long as Yunho could remember he used to stay at home or spend his day at pc cafes. His family didn't have enough money and nor did his mother have any time to spare to go somewhere. Yunho felt trapped in his house, in Daejeon. All he wanted to fly away somewhere. His hopes of getting to meet his father were dwindling day by day. He was just not interested as he was earlier.

He could never get himself to ask his mother about his dad. Even his mom seemed very hesitant to speak about his dad. Yunho had walked onto his mom and grandmother seemingly talk about his dad but once they realized his presence, they would quickly change the topic or go completely silent. He didn't pester them about it as he knew that it would be fruitless.

He grew more and more envious of people coming from functional families. Where parents seemed to have time and love for their kids. He would wait near the school gate in the afternoon to see parents picking up their kids. Although it made him sad it also reminded him of the time when he and his parents were a happy family. 

With all the feelings that were boxed up within him, it was no surprise that he had punched Jaejoong right in his face. He would have not acted like that he had someone to at least vent his feelings to.

Jaejoong in his sad attempts to get a small conversation out of Yunho talked about the new game his dad got him. He was willing to show it to Yunho.

Jaejoong even smirked at him stating that he would only let Yunho play with it. But all that went through Yunho's head was that Jaejoong was bragging about having a loving father who would buy him stuff. So he had punched him. 

The teacher was very shocked at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. She had never expected to see Yunho actually hit someone. The boy always did seem angry but hitting someone seemed ridiculous even for him, especially hitting Jaejoong. After all, he was a nice boy and the only one who actively tried to become friends with Yunho.

Miss Shin scolded him and called his mom. He didn't even know if his mom would come to school or not. Meanwhile, she ordered him and Jaejoong to go to the principal.

The walk towards the principal's office was very awkward. Jaejoong walked slowly clutching his jaw while Yunho just decided to march forward and get over with the issue he had caused.

Mr. and Mrs. Kim came in. They just looked at Jaejoong without sparing Yunho a glance. Even if Yunho didn't show it he was very scared of the outcome. Jaejoong told them that he was alright and it was just a misunderstanding.

His mother came running in. Yunho knew he was going to get heavily scolded after going home. She was quickly given a glass of water by Miss Shin as she was ushered to sit next to Mrs. Kim. She glares at him and Yunho just rolls his eyes hiding his nervousness. 

The teacher introduced her to the Kims and Jaejoong. She explained the problem at which Mrs. Jung seems very surprised. She would have never thought her child would do something like that. Especially to a sweet child like Jaejoong.

She slumps her shoulders feeling defeated. Mrs. Kim squeezed the seemingly distraught woman's shoulder offering her a small smile. Mrs. Jung profusely apologized to the Kims and the principal.  
"Mrs. Kim I am really sorry. I will scold him for what he has done. Jaejoong, are you hurt?"

"No, Mrs. Jung" he answered hesitantly. He didn't want to make this problem bigger.

"I am really sorry Jaejoong. I don't even know how what is going through his mind."

"Mrs. Jung sorry to interrupt but I will have to suspend him for a week." the principal says as she interrupts Yunho's mom. Mrs. Jung accepts the suspension but still continues apologizing to the people present while Yunho just glances at Jaejoong and walks out. Jaejoong's eyes follow him. Both feel confused about the situation.

"Yunho, did Jaejoong bother you before?" Mrs. Jung hangs her coat on the rack while Yunho removes his shoes.

"No."

"Then why did you punch him?" she questioned weakly. 

"Just because" 

"Just because is not a valid answer Yunho, you must have had a reason. You wouldn't act like this. You are not like this."

"Then what am I like mom?" He looks at her menacingly. Mrs. Jung couldn't see any warmth in Yunho's eyes. She does not understand where her lovely child had gone.

"I don't know Yunho but not like this? I never thought you would hit someone."

"Well, I did."

Mrs. Jung does not even know what to say anymore. She does not understand why Yunho is being so difficult. "Do you want to spoil your future? Are you going to start bullying people? Yunho I didn't raise you like this." she screamed, her eyes bright with tears.  
"Why are you being like this? Stop it."

"I'll completely stop this if you take me back to dad. I hate it here don't you see?. You are keeping me away from my dad. There is no way he didn't reach out to me once. There is no way. He loves me too much to do that. Why are we here? Why can't we go back home?" Yunho screamed

"This is our home Yunho" she flinched as she looked up. She had never thought that Yunho would think she was keeping him away from his father.

"No, this is your home. My home is back in Seoul." Yunho scoffed. He felt guilty as he saw his mother becoming more and more distraught but he pushed his thoughts away.

"Do you think I like it here?" she screamed. Her face was red with tears spilling down. Yunho had always seen his mom calm and composed and he just couldn't wrap his head around what he was seeing right now. His mom shouldn't be the one crying he should.

"What?"

"I said… do you think I like it here?" His mom just looked defeated. Yunho could see how tired she looked.

"Wouldn't I want to continue living the happy life we had back then? Do you think I enjoy not getting a minute to breathe? To not get to spend a second of my time with my child who just seems to hate me more and more every day? Do you really think if I had a choice I would be here?" His mother screamed.

"Your father does not want us Yunho. He found someone else to start his family with," she said as she burst into tears

"You are making it hard for me Yunho. I am really disappointed in you."

Yunho was very confused. He just went to his room not knowing about what to talk further. He did have some doubts about his father not wanting them but he had pushed them away not wanting to think of it.

Now he didn't only have one parent who didn't want him but probably two. He felt very guilty about directing all his anger towards his mom when she was not even at fault. He couldn't stop crying after coming to terms with the fact that his dad didn't want him in his life. What had he or his mom done so wrong that his seemingly loving father had wanted to keep no contact with them.

He had unnecessarily troubled people with good intentions for a person who didn't even want him. He had been such a rebellious child to his mother and grandmother. He even punched Jaejoong who didn't even know his issues and why Yunho became angry all of a sudden.

Yunho realized that Jaejoong didn't even know about his family conditions. Why would he brag if he didn't even know that Yunho had an absent father? And as far as Yunho knew Jaejoong, he knew that the other wasn't cruel enough to tease him about it even if he knew. 

Jaejoong had been nothing but an angel while dealing with him. No matter how standoffish Yunho acted, he made sure to be as warm as he could be to the other. He would always make it a point to invite Yunho to his birthday party even when he knew that Yunho would never show up. That was the only invitation Yunho got the whole year with the other classmates not even bothering with him.  
He felt very remorseful. Yunho didn't understand when he had punched Jaejoong. It just happened so suddenly. His anger should have never been redirected to Jaejoong. 

His mom was right. He was not like this. What was he turning into? He didn't like it.

So he decided that on Tuesday when he could go to school he would sincerely apologize to Jaejoong. Yunho was not even sure if the other would even accept his apology but he had to do it. Not only because his mother said so, but because he felt guilty. Yunho was not ready to lose his somewhat friend. 

Jaejoong avoided him like a plague. The teacher changed Jaejoong's seat. Yunho was made to sit alone. He didn't mind sitting alone although he missed the constant annoying presence of Jaejoong a little bit. He was just embarrassed to face him  
.  
All his plans to face the other and to say sorry went through the drain. He just couldn't face the other. And with the other wanting to avoid him just as much as Yunho did, making it very convenient for him. He ignored the nagging feeling and just presumed it for the best. Now he can't harm anyone.

Yunho was embarrassed to face anyone. He just felt as if he had wronged everyone. His hate for his mother had ebbed away and all he left was immense guilt towards her. He still could not forget his mother's defeated face as she broke down. It was as if she was forced to accept the reason that day. Yunho had wasted almost 3 years being the worst child to his poor mother.

He felt lost and confused. He didn't want to keep on his façade anymore and didn't even think he could keep it on any longer. But now it was just not an option for him. He couldn't just randomly strike up a conversation with the kids that avoided him and he them for so many years. Maybe he would be alone forever after all. There was a reason why no one liked him.

Jaejoong slowly approaches during lunch. Through the corner of his eye, Yunho can see his hesitation. He seems to finally make up his mind as he walks towards him and slowly calls his name.

Yunho does not know how this is going to go and he feels very nervous. Whatever the outcome good or bad he is ready to accept it all. After all, he deserves it.

"Hey."

"Hi." Yunho murmurs.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for talking about my new game. I swear I didn't mean to brag. I just wanted to play along with you." Jaejoong says as he fidgets with his shirt refusing to meet his eyes with Yunho.

All Yunho can think about was- why was Jaejoong apologizing. He should be the one doing it. 

"No, I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have punched you. I am really sorry Jaejoong." he fidgets awkwardly, shifting his balance from one foot to the other.

"Oh." Is all Jaejoong seems to have to say? He looks like he wasn't expecting an apology in return which makes Yunho think- was he that bad of a person?

"Yeah. I mean I am not saying this because I got scolded but I really regretted hitting you. You have been nothing but good to me over years and I was such a- I just shouldn't have hit you." 

" I mean I understand if you cannot forgive me but I just wanted to say sorry." Yunho continues looking at the bewildered Jaejoong.

Yunho reaches forward and snaps in Jaejoong's face.

"Hey, earth to Jaejoong." Jaejoong flinches as he looks up.

"Oh, uh, sorry I was just not expecting this situation." Jaejoong hadn't really thought that Yunho would actually apologize to him. "I don't know what to say… but I accept your apology." He says as he offers Yunho a small smile.

Yunho nods and smiles back. 

Yunho is now much more open to Jaejoong's attempt at being his friend. Jaejoong takes him to his house after school. He has the cutest dog named Taepoong who Yunho comes to adore. After a few visits, the dog just nuzzles at him.

Yunho's favorite place in Jaejoong's house is its library. Yunho and Jaejoong build blanket forts and lie there after school finishes. He reads books while Jaejoong plays games on his phone. He just seems so engrossed in it. Taepoong sometimes comes to sit next to them in the fort. Yunho loves petting him while reading.

Jaejoong loves to pet him. Yunho laughs when Jaejoong talks to Taepoong in his baby voice. It is very funny to him but over days he starts doing it too. I mean Taepoong responds more cutely when he talks in a baby voice, tilting his head. Jaejoong does not laugh at him or even when he does Yunho does not care anymore. He likes seeing him laugh.

It has become a routine for them. They rush home throw their bags on the couch and eat their snacks that Mrs. Kim brings them. Then they clean up and rush to the library where they spend their day till Mrs. Kim calls them for dinner.

Yunho sometimes stays to have dinner with the Kims. They all welcome him regardless of their previous encounter with him. Mrs. Kim tries to sneak Jaejoong's dad something sweet once in a while keeping it away from Jaejoong's sight. When Jaejoong catches their not so subtle exchange he pretends to scold them, all while trying not to laugh. Yunho loves the atmosphere of this household. He does not remember the last time he has laughed at his house.

His mom seems a bit wary of him being at Jaejoong's house every day but Mrs. Kim assures her. Yunho's mom is also happy that Yunho is finally making friends and not being aloof all the time.

Yunho regrets wasting his years being a brat. He could have easily become friends with Jaejoong as soon as he came to Daejeon.

Yunho dated quite a lot but the relationships didn't last for more than a few weeks. His girlfriends were quite aware that Yunho hardly paid attention to anyone much. But they just seemed content with the fact that he had at least accepted their proposals.

Jaejoong on the other hand had one relationship in 10th grade which lasted for 6 months before the girl cheated on him with a senior. Jaejoong still considers himself better than Yunho because a 6-month relationship is still long enough for high school. 

He believed that even after treating his girlfriend in the best way he could, he still couldn't keep her so it was obvious that Yunho who barely paid attention to his girlfriends, got dumped after a few weeks.

Yunho always got dumped but he just never seemed to care. After all most of his relationships were with girls who asked him out. Jaejoong, on the other hand, took three months to even manage to ask Ahyeon out so it was obvious that he was moping around for a few months after his break up.

He convinced himself to move on but whenever Jaejoong saw her hanging out with the senior in the hallway, his mental condition was back to square one. Yunho made quite failed attempts at cheering him up but Jaejoong had just fallen so deeply in love that he needed a lot more time to move on. He was jealous of Yunho's ability to move on quickly.

It was when Jaejoong started dating; Yunho had realized his feelings for the other. At first, he thought it was him not getting to spend time with the other that irritated him. He couldn't understand why not being with Jaejoong all the time angered him. He could just find new people to hang out with or could stay with this girlfriend but all he wanted was to spend more time with Jaejoong. 

When Yunho dated he still spent time with Jaejoong but when the other got into a relationship he would make excuses and go out with his girlfriend. Yunho was confused because he couldn't find a reason for his obsession with Jaejoong. Maybe he only liked to stay around Jaejoong because he was his dear friend and understood him when no one else did.

During the relationship, Jaejoong always had a dopey grin on his face and he was just so happy to talk about their dates and every tiny detail of their relationship. Yunho was not like with his girlfriends and thought Jaejoong was quite irrational. He felt that Jaejoong was head over heels in love which was stupid.

Yunho thought that love was dumb. After all, his parent loved each other, and yet they had separated. Love was quite useless for him so it bothered him why Jaejoong put so much focus on love. He also hated how he didn't mope around after his breakups but Jaejoong did. Why was the relationship so important for Jaejoong?

"So did you see the new girl?''

"Yes"

"So what do you think?" Jaejoong asked eagerly while tugging at his shirt sleeve.

"She is fine."

"Yunho, what do you mean by she is fine? She is so pretty. No offense but she is even prettier than some of your exes."

"Jaejoong why are trying so hard to make me like her? What are you up to?" Yunho is unsure of where this was going.

"Nothing at all. I just mean that it has been almost a year since you dated why not try now? I am going to help you with this."

"And what makes you think your plan will succeed? Also, why would I need your help?" Yunho chuckles.

"Well first of all I am going to ignore your other question also second of all you are Jung Yunho; girls are crazy to date you. They are just waiting for you to start dating again so that you can choose them luck by chance."

"You flatter me Jaejoong," he said laughing. "You make it sound as if I am the only handsome guy in the school or even grade and all girls are dying to date me.''

"Aish I agree there are a few more guys as good looking as you in our school but you are you! Yunho, you are not only good-looking but you are also nice. Anyone would love to go out with you?"

"Anyone?" Yunho asks.

"Of course anyone," Jaejoong responds.

Yunho finds it quite funny that the only one he seems to want, wants him to date others. It is quite pitiful of him as a person who could have anyone he wants if he tries hard enough but he knows he cannot cross this barrier. He cannot risk his friendship just for the joy of getting it off his chest. Jaejoong is the closest friend he has and he cannot lose him.

Over the years Jaejoong got a few guys to start talking to him and sit with them for lunch. But Yunho just felt that they are tolerating him for Jaejoong. He has come to like them quite a bit over years but he still prefers Jaejoong's company the most. He would be sad if he lost Jaejoong's friendship.

While talking to Jaejoong, he feels at ease. The conversation flows easily. Maybe because they have similar interests. Even when they are doing something that Jaejoong enjoys while Yunho doesn't, he sits there quietly enjoying his time with Jaejoong.

They see Minah again in the cafeteria. She enters and everyone seems to be looking at her. Yunho looks at Jaejoong who seems too eager to have eye contact with her and Yunho hits him lightly to bring his attention back to the food.

"Do you like her?"

"What? No! Absolutely not. Don't you see she is way out of my league?'' Jaejoong glanced over and sighed.

"Well, first of all, she is not out of your league and even if she was, her being out of your league should not stop you from liking her."

"Oh, my darling Yunho you make me so happy. But see, I am not being pessimistic, I am just being realistic. I am this lanky, paler than the moon guy. I am not even manly. Girls don't like guys like me." Jaejoong said matter of factly.

"They like guys like you – tall, tanned, muscular, good at sports, and manly." he continues.

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do. Do you really think girls date you because of your amazing dating skills?" Jaejoong laughs as he tried to avoid Yunho's hit.

"Ok, I'll give you another great examp-"

"No. Ahyeon doesn't count. She was not nice enough to be an example."

"Hey hey she was not that bad although, she did leave me for a guy quite like you. So you see Yunho, it is quite hard for me to date someone when I know so many girls like guys like you. So I am just going to live my life vicariously through you."

"Ok, but I don't like her," Yunho says focusing his attention back on his food.

"What? Why? I thought I could convince you to date her. Do you have someone that you like?"

Yunho just scoffs and says no.

"Then why don't you date her?" 

"She is not my style."

"What? How? Why? Look at her Yunho, she is everybody's style. Besides your exes look quite like her so I just don't see the problem here."

"Maybe, but I don't like it anymore. Also, you are asking too many questions today." 

"So, what do you like?" Jaejoong asks disappointed.

"You." Yunho hummed quietly and he stretched out his arm settling across the back of Jaejoong's chair.

"Huh?"

"You don't have work today? Do you?" 

"Come on dude! Yunho, tell me." Jaejoong countered whining.  
"Just someone tall, lanky, and paler than the moon. Who would cook for me once in a while and would persistently take care of me." Yunho replied caressing his hair.

"Ohhh! Ok! So Minah's pretty short. That is why you don't like her." Jaejoong states surely and Yunho just chuckles at Jaejoong missing the entire point.

"Wow Yunho, she is just missing a small detail and that is the issue you find? You are getting quite serious about your type."

"Good! I a-"

"Wait do you like someone already? Come on Yunho you are my best friend. You wouldn't do that to me,. You would tell me? Right? Jaejoong asks staring right into his eyes giving him his best pout that will once be the death of Yunho.

Yunho feels guilty answering him. "Of course Jae I would tell you first." Jaejoong beams at him which intensifies his guilt.

"Well I can't convince you anymore, I know how stubborn you are."  
"Thank you. Now can we have our lunch in peace without discussing the new girl?" Yunho is grateful for Jaejoong changing the topic himself.

Jaejoong just smiles and nods.

Yunho is going to that party because Yoochun forced him. The party is being thrown at Junsu's house, Yoochun's new crush. They have gone out on a few dates but Yoochun is scared of actually asking him out. 

Why Yunho is going with him is not something that Yunho understands but when Yoochun pulls him out he is ready to go. Also, spending time out of his own house is something Yunho always enjoys. He is tired of answering questions about his future.

His mom has been promoted over years and comes home a bit early. She is quite eager to spend time with him but Yunho just can't get himself to spend time with her. Even after the whole situation he just can't untangle his relationship with his mom. He feels absolutely guilty and but just can't mend it. Yunho can also feel the generational gap growing more and more. He does not want to sour their relationship more by fighting.

Yoochun pulls him into a bustled room. Yunho hardly knows anyone here. Jaejoong is going to come along with Changmin at 9. Till that time he has to stick to Yoochun. He is pulled out of his thoughts when Yoochun tugs his hand as Junsu approaches them.  
"Hey, guys." Junsu smiles at them.

"Hi." Yunho offers while Yoochun just stares at the other.

Junsu is no better. He has his eyes on Yoochun barely glancing at him. Yunho mentally scoffs at Yoochun's debate on whether Junsu would accept his proposal or not. Junsu looks ready to jump Yoochun sending him coy looks. Yunho is happy at least one of them has a happy love life but also happy for himself that he is not as awkward as Yoochun while talking to his crush or so he thinks.

"Well, you guys talk I'll go get myself a drink," Yunho says interrupting their eye-fucking. If Yunho could, he would have laughed at Yoochun and at how dumb he looked, but he couldn't do anything like that. After all, he was brought here to be a good wingman, and a good wingman he would be but he had never imagined the playboy Yoochun to finally fall in love.

Yunho only dated people who pursued him. But Yoochun actively pursued any good-looking person he saw. The number of catfights Yunho had seen for this dumbass was mindboggling. 

But it all changed when Junsu the new student was paired with them for the project. They seemed to hit it off quite easily. And Yoochun for once seemed to be interested in someone's personality. Although Yunho was pretty sure Yoochun could write a thesis on Junsu's butt if the guy wanted to. I mean the number of times he had found the other staring at it, Yunho couldn't expect anything less from him.

People already seemed drunk. Yunho would have been too, by now, if Yoochun hadn't taken 20 hours to get ready. He wasn't sure what to wear to impress his crush. Yunho had dozed off in the car by the time Yoochun came down. He quickly justified himself and even forgave himself on Yunho's behalf before the latter could even say something.

Yunho picked up vodka and decided to sit in the corner of the living room to avoid bumping into drunk people. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. People were grinding, making out with each other right in front of Yunho's salad much to his chagrin. Yunho was also approached by some girls who he just smiled at and denied their requests for dancing. He felt like a puppy patiently waiting for its master; Jaejoong.

Yoochun after some time heavily hammered with his lips swollen visibly comes to invite him to play truth and dare. He knows it would be futile to say no to drunk Yoochun hence he follows him to the kitchen.

People are already gathered in a circle playing truth and dare. Yunho had sworn off this game but he just couldn't deny the hammered Yoochun. He is surprised to see Minah there. Seems like she is a social butterfly to be invited to a popular party so quickly. She offers him a soft smile which he returns as he sits down.

His ex Sojin is also playing. He offers her a smile as well. She was a cool person who was the least clingy to him and had easily let him go when he wanted to break up, unlike the ones that sadly clung to him quite literally while crying their eyes out. 

Sometimes Yunho also thought like Jaejoong about how desperate the girls were. They were far better off with someone who actually loved them instead of wasting their time on him. When Yunho realized that he knew he couldn't make them date someone good but the least what he could do was to deny their proposal and not break their hearts after giving them hope. Also, Yunho felt like he was cheating on Jaejoong if he accepted any proposals now. He thought he was quite dumb for that. Yoochun agreed.

The game seemed to progress well with people talking and laughing loudly . Yunho also thought that it was good that he came to the party he was enjoying it.

"Ok, Yoochun so who do you like?" The bottle had landed on Yoochun who asked for truth. Yunho thought Yoochun was asking for the very question that was asked to him. After all, that was the first question people asked usually when someone picked the truth option.

Yoochun looks at him warily and Yunho gave him a small nod, after all, everyone knew what had been cooking between his friend and his crush.

"Junsu." He mutters while avoiding to meet the said boy's eyes. Everyone started cheering. Junsu and Yoochun had not been subtle after all.

"Well, our Junsu likes you too. Don't you Junsu? Junsu glares at Donghae who is busy cackling but turns to the blushing red Yoochun, gives him a small smile, and nods at him.

The dares had grown from simple dares to kissing and stuff which Yunho was not a huge fan of. The truths had gone from who do you like to more explicit stuff. Junsu over time had moved from sitting opposite Yoochun to sitting beside him and holding his hand. Everyone seemed more and more drunk as time passed.

Jaejoong entered at 9:20 along with Changmin. It was not like Yunho was paying attention to the door ever since 9 pm but he was happy now that the other had finally turned up. He gets up to hug Jaejoong at which the other seems a bit surprised but quickly hugs back. Yunho hurriedly gives the reason of him being drunk.

"I can very well see that," Jaejoong says slinging his hand over the others' shoulders. Yunho really likes it when the other smiles. He feels at peace. Yunho is not whipped as Yoochun says, he is just happy. I mean, first of all, Yoochun shouldn't be judging anyone when he is no better himself.

They both sit down together and Changmin brings himself and Jaejoong a glass to drink. Jaejoong is already familiar with most of the people playing the game and quickly exchanges hi's and hello's with the drunk crowd. Yunho is not very good at socializing but Jaejoong is amazing at it. Always has been. After all, that is why he could thaw Yunho's, cold dead heart.

The bottle lands on Jaejoong.

"So… Do you like someone?" Well, Yunho is very tired of the question, after all, he has heard this one; thirty thousand times already in today's game but he is suddenly very curious. Jaejoong never talked about anyone after Ahyeon.

"Yes", Yunho just nods to himself as Jaejoong answers confidently. Seems like he isn't over her yet.

The others seem to agree with his thought which Eunhyuk blurts, Jaejoong just laughs and doesn't say anything else. I mean, if he had somebody new he would also tell Yunho, wouldn't he? 

The game goes on for quite a few time with people coming and going. The bottle lands on Minah.

Everyone is excited, as her positive answer to the last question of, is she interested in anyone, has given people many new question suggestions that they could possibly ask her.

Sera finally asks her directly who she likes. Minah seems bewildered at first at which people promise her that they won't tell the guy about it and would leave it to her. She vehemently declines which makes Yoochun accidentally come up with the thought that, if she is denying answering, the guy is probably here.

Everyone is silent for a time and then they actually find sense in his comment. Junsu looks quite proud of his dumbass. 

Minah quickly says yes. 

"Then, instead of saying who it is, just tell them about your crush directly." Sera supplies like it is an easier option. Yunho turns around and whispers that Minah looks like she regrets coming to the party which makes Jaejoong giggle.

"Yes! No one is their right mind would say no to you" Kangin offers as an encouragement to the nervous girl squeezing her shoulder. All boys are looking at her hoping to be the one that Minah confesses to. She gingerly looks around quite nervously before seemingly making up her mind.

"Yunho-sshi I like you," she says blushing. All eyes are on him and he hears people whine about how he gets all the girls. He feels surprised as well but he can't outrightly reject her so he gives her a smile to which people mistakenly take as a yes and they cheer. Yunho will have to talk to her later alone.

He looks at Jaejoong who looks at him smiling as he leans towards him. 

"Sucks that she is not your type. Such a pretty girl. You will reject her, won't you?" 

"Maybe, maybe not. Are you jealous?" He looks at Jaejoong's eyes giving him a smirk. Jaejoong just rolls his eyes and then smiles.

The bottle finally lands on Jaejoong who asks for a dare. He is asked to kiss Hyunchul; a senior. Hyunchul looks absolutely appalled and so does Jaejoong who runs over to Hyunchul. He gives him a small peck and they both vigorously wipe their mouths. 

Yunho wishes he could kiss Jaejoong. Even a peck would be enough.

Yunho avoids his chances and most of the time everyone is too drunk to notice who it was actually on. So Yunho would just convince people that it was on the guy sitting next to him or Jaejoong. But this time he just couldn't convince them.

As Yunho asks for a dare, everyone looks at him with eager eyes which makes him nervous. He should have just chosen truth.

"I'll choose truth then"

"No no no Yunho, you cant choose again!" Yunho just slumps his shoulders and prays it won't be anything bad.

"You have to kiss…" Eunhyuk, that bastard pauses for drawing more attention. Yunho wishes that he would say Jaejoong but he knows he is not that lucky. "…Minah" 

No! Yunho does not want that. He abruptly turns to Minah who is giving him a shy smile. He should have already cleared that he was not interested in her, now it is biting him in the ass. He has to get out of it somehow.

"Well, I mean, I would have but she just seems shy and we don't want to scare a new student do we?" He pretends to joke and looks at everyone in the eye hoping that they would find some truth in his words and let him wriggle out of it.

"Aww Yunho! You are so boring." His friends supply. Yunho does not mind, he is just happy to get out of it.

"Actually Yunho… I don't mind." Minah offers and everyone has to do a double-take. He had not thought that she would be so frank. Guess people are not how they look. Now he cannot get himself out of this dare it seems.

"Yunho, you are supposed to do it in real life not dream about it," Jaejoong says as he shakes him and breaks him out of his thoughts. Everyone laughs. 

He looks at Jaejoong who seems to enjoy seeing the scene unfold. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

"You won't mind it?" he whispers to Jaejoong.

If you say yes I won't do it Jaejoong.

"No. Why would I?" Jaejoong just laughs at him and pushes him forward. He does not know what he is expecting but this was definitely not it.

Yunho tilts his head back to look at Jaejoong. Yunho does not know why but he feels very betrayed. He thought Jaejoong would stop him. Even if he doesn't like him he knows that Yunho doesn't like Minah. But why should even Jae stop him, he doesn't know that Yunho likes him or even anyone right now Yunho's mind supplies. He knows he is not making any sense here.

His head feels dizzy. Yunho wants to get out of the situation as quickly as he can. The alcohol seems to be getting an upper hand on him. The music feels too loud and Yunho just wants to run away.  
So he does  
.  
He abruptly stands up ignoring his friends and looks at Jaejoong who looks the most confused. He opens his mouth to say something but shuts it, not knowing what he feels at the moment.

He excuses himself and jogs out of the house. He walks to his car but decides that he is not sober enough or even in the right mind to drive so he just loiters in the neighborhood for a while.

He wanted to get away from the house, the loud music, and mainly Jaejoong. He has never had a problem sorting his feelings but he just felt weird this time. Something went wrong but he just can't figure out what. It bothers Yunho it just does.

Yunho has hated jealous girlfriends in the past but right now he did not even know what he expected from Jaejoong. He cannot just expect Jaejoong to get jealous when the latter does not even like him. You are just drunk Yunho says to himself as he tries to calm himself down.

Yeah, once he is sober he can lie his way through this mess he has created. Yunho regrets coming to the party now. He should just go home. Yoochun probably won't need a ride today.

Yunho wishes that possibility of their friendship being ruined was not a probable end product of him confessing. 

He walks back to his car where he finds Jaejoong leaning against it. Yunho curses him and his nosy ass in his mind as he walks towards him. He'll have to lie through this mess sooner than he thought.  
Jaejoong notices him and quickly straightens up. He looks pretty in his black shirt but what's new in that? Yunho always thinks Jaejoong looks pretty. He wishes his dumb brain would have new thoughts for once.

"Hey." 

"Hi."

"Are you fine? You seem weird today. Do you want me to drive you home? I barely drank."

"No, I'll drive back," Yunho says as he tries to pull Jaejoong away from his car.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Yunho doesn't think he is in the right mind now. He tries pulling the unbudging Jaejoong away. Jaejoong is too persistent for his own good. Yunho knows that, why does he even bother. 

"Jaejoong."

"Yunho." Jaejoong smiles.

"Listen you have to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That was not nothing."

"Jaejoong, why are you cornering me? I said I am in the right mood right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"For what? You will make up some lies by tomorrow. Yunho, we have been friends for years. Do you still think I don't know you?"

"Well if you knew me you would know why I felt sad." No, No abort plan! Why is he doing this? He just wanted to stop the conversation. Didn't he? Why is he continuing it? What even is wrong with him?

"You know what? Nothing. I told you I'll talk to you tomo-" he continues hoping that Jaejoong wouldn't continue this talk.

"No, I don't know." Luck was never on Yunho's side. Why does he even try? "So you have to tell me. You were fine when we were playing. Why did you suddenly become so mad when you got the dare?"

"Jaejoong, it is none of your business honestly, I am just not in my right mind right now can't you see?" Yunho rolls his eyes. He knows he can't get out of this now.

"Well, you asked me if I minded so, of course, it is about me? I know it. Also don't roll your eyes at me" Jaejoong glares.

"Well if you know so much then why do you think it is about you?" He belatedly realizes how juvenile it sounds.

"Well, because you think I like minah and because you are my best friend you wouldn't kiss her. For me."

"No, you are wrong," Yunho says matter of factly.

"Then what?"

"I am mad because I like you." Jaejoong just gawks at him. He hadn't expected this outcome.

"You know what? Fuck it! Here goes nothing. I feel like you are pushing me on her. Even if you don't like me I don't want to date her or anyone else. I want to date you. I have liked you since 8th grade but I realized that last year when you started dating Ahyeon. You bothered me before but I grew fond of you over the years. I just didn't want to lose our friendship." Yunho's palms are sweating and he wishes the earth would just swallow him whole. 

He sees Yoochun coming out of the house calling his name. Jaejoong turns to look at him. Yunho quickly grabs the opportunity to jump in his car and drive away. He looks at Jaejoong through his rear mirror who looks stuck to the ground.

This is the 2nd second time Yunho ran today, he should stop doing it.

He regrets everything. He really does. 

Yunho avoids going to school for a few days. His mom doesn't bother forcing him to go to school. He spends all day moping in his room. 

Suddenly the bell rings, his grandmother must have returned. He rushes down to the door and wrenches it open. Yunho blinks as all he sees is an uncomfortable fidgeting Jaejoong staring at him. Yunho does not know what to say. 

"Hi." Jaejoong eventually breaks his silence.

"Hey."

Jaejoong fidgets with his shirt seemingly wanting to say something. Yunho just wants to get out of this situation. He wants to go back to his bed where he can mope in peace. Finally, Jaejoong seems to have gathered his courage.

"You know it bothered me when so many girls liked you." Yunho just rolls his eyes he does not want to continue his conversation. He knows where it is heading.

" I know, you wanted them to date you instead and because they did not, you decided to live vicariously through me I have heard this a million times already Jaejoong."

"Hey, I didn't say that a million times" Jaejoong pouts and Yunho feels more frustrated. He wants to kiss it off.

"That's not the point. The point is that you now can't live vicariously through me anymore because I don't want anyone else other than you. And I know you won't be with me so give me some time so that I can deal with my feelings and not drag them in our platonic relationship." he says with his shoulders slumping down.

"I know you hate being without me as much as I do without you but you have to give me some time. I'll be back in a few days and will try to make everything go back to normal. I mean, I was trying so hard already but you just had to come now and spoil it for me. Now I am back to square one." 

"Yunho I have never heard you rambling," he says with a smile.

"I know. I am just too nervous today. Okay? Just go back I'll come to visit you when I feel fine."

"And what if you never feel fine?"

I'll still come. I cannot risk losing this friendship. My emotions just got the best of me that day. Why did I even open my mouth? I should have kept quiet."

"You talk a lot. You know you wouldn't have to spout so much bullshit if you had just let me continue. But no, you had to go on this tirade." 

"No, let me finish! Promise me you won't speak a word until I finish." Jaejoong scowls says as he sees Yunho open his mouth to counter his point. Yunho just nods.

"You are so frustrating Yunho. You were frustrating back then and you still just as frustrating" Yunho knows this. He disappoints everyone. He just hangs his head low. Jaejoong will tell him how he fucked up throughout their friendship and Yunho will listen because he has not been a good friend.

"It bothers me when so many girls like you. You don't even put effort into your relationship. Girls know that yet they still run behind you, like why do they have such low standards? I found them really pitiful. They would be so happy if they dated someone who liked them instead of dating you."Yunho just looked at him hesitantly not knowing where it was going.

" I used to think this was the only reason why I didn't like girls liking you. Because I thought I was a good person who didn't like these poor girls getting hurt, poor girls getting their heartbroken when I was just a boy who wanted to be with you but never thought I had a chance, to begin with."

"I never thought that it was even a possibility so I pushed it out of my head. I just could never comprehend it and when I did I never thought you would feel the same for me. I believed that you were out of my league. And mainly we were both straight at least you seemed like it so I just couldn't risk our friendship for my stupid crush on you."

"So… what I mean is that I like you as well. So you don't have to hide your feelings anymore. Do you think you can give us another chance or is it too late?" he looks hopefully. Jaejoong is bright as a tomato. He is looking at Yunho shyly and he cannot keep his eyes on Yunho for even more than a second.

"What?" It is all really hard for Yunho to process.

"Yunhooo!" Jaejoong whines. "Are you dumb? What part of this did you not understand? I cannot repeat all of this again. I said I li-"  
Jaejoong is shocked but he soon kisses just as deeply running his hands through Yunho's hair. After what seems like an eternity Jaejoong pulls back and puts a hand on Yunho's forehead to push him back as he seems too eager to kiss Jaejoong again. He has this dopey grin on his face and Jaejoong considers kissing the other back.

"Yunho, I would like to continue this as well but let's go in, shall we? I don't think we want your neighbors to see this."Yunho nods his head furiously. Of course, Yunho would love to go in.

Yunho just nods his head, pulls him along, and slams the door shut.  
"Why didn't you just say you liked me then?"

"I was surprised and you just ran away." Jaejoong threads their fingers together.

"Yeah, I realized I should stop doing that." he chuckles.

"Maybe you should." Jaejoong offers him a smile and leans in for another kiss. Yunho happily complies.

Yunho does not try to get over his feelings. Yunho is happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys hope you like it. This is my first Oneshot. I have another ongoing story posted as well called "I don't like you". Do check that out as well. Also, comments are appreciated. Much love!  
> PS. I have an account on Asianfanfics as well so I post the same things there too. So don't be surprised if you find the same fic there. It is not plagiarized haha. 


End file.
